The Persistence Of Time
by Ginny
Summary: Joe Thinks Back on His Relationship with Carolyn After Thier Breakup(It's not as boring as it sounds really)


Authors Notes: This story takes place shortly after the breakup of Carolyn and Joe

Authors Notes:This story takes place shortly after the breakup of Carolyn and Joe. Joe is in the coffee shop thinking back on his relationship with Carolyn. Since we as fans don't know the entire history of when and exactly where they met and because of this I am taking some leaps. They may be completely wrong but this is what I think happened. 

I am also going on the assumption that Joe is about 7 years older than Carolyn.

The Persistence of Time

He remembered clearly the first time that he had noticed her. He knew that he had seen her before but had never really seen her until that day. He had been working on the boats when he happened to glance over at the docks and there she was. She wore a dark blue school uniform and her blonde hair shone brightly in the midday sun. He was unaware that he was staring until he heard someone impatiently saying his name.

"Haskell!"

"What?" He practically shouted.

"What's with you today Man."

"Nothing." I said and quickly averted my eyes from the docks but it was too late.

"Don't even think about it Joe."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl Joe. Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Two very simple reasons Joe. She's jailbait for one. She's 14 if that and she's also a member of the Collin's family."

"The same Collins family that has that old spooky house on the hill."

"The same. She or any other member of the Collins family wouldn't give you the time of day even if you were dying."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

"No. I just call it as I see it. Forget her Joe and let's go back to work before we're fired."

"Okay." I said and reluctantly turned away but in my heart I knew. I knew that despite what I now knew about her I had to meet her again but I wouldn't get my chance until much later.

A year went by before I saw her again. I was in the main building heading back out towards the boats when I turned the corner and collided with someone.

"God. I'm so sorry." I said and looked up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's okay really. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so clumsy sometimes.

"No. It was my fault really." I said finally founding my voice after the initial shock of seeing her again.

"I can't believe this." She said and laughed.

"Can't believe what?"

"This. We're standing here like idiots arguing about who bumped into who. It's just so ridiculous." She said and laughed again.

"It does seem pretty stupid." I agreed and laughed myself.

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Carolyn Stoddard" She said and held out her hand.

"Joe Haskell." I said and took her hand. Her skin was soft and warm and I felt myself holding on much longer than was necessary.

"So tell me Jo. Do you work here or do you just wander aimlessly down the halls bumping into people?"

"No. I work here but in my spare time I like to wander down the halls bumping into people."

"What brings you down here?"

"Oh. I came to drop off some papers for Bill Malloy from my mother. She owns this plant and the fleet you know"

"No. I didn't."

"Well she does."

"So you're the bosses daughter?"

"Yep. And you better be nice to me if you want to keep you job." She said in a teasing voice.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem." I said softly and looked down.

"Well I guess I should be going." 

"Can I see you again?" I blurted out and immediately wanted to take the words back.

"Perhaps." She said and without another word she turned and left.

I did see her again after that but it was always as friends until the night of her sixteenth birthday when our relationship changed forever. I had blown two weeks salary on a very expensive watch and was going to surprise her by driving to Collinwood and giving it to her in person. I nervously drove up the hill that night and as soon as I reached the house I knew I had made a terrible mistake. From the number of cars and the loud music coming from inside the house I knew she must b having a birthday party. I knew that I didn't fit in with her friends and was way out of my league. I almost turned to go back to my car but stopped myself. I really wanted to give the watch to her in person but didn't want to face her friends. I decided the best way to give the present to her would be to go to the door, knock on it, place the gift on the ground and run like hell. He took the watch out, made his way to the door and was about to nock when it suddenly opened and there she was. A vision of loveliness in a pink party dress, with her long hair curled and hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Carolyn."

"Joe. I didn't know you were coming over tonight.

"I thought I would surprise you."

"That's so sweet of you."

"I have something for you Carolyn." I said holding out the present to her. She took it and was about to unwrap it when she was interrupted.

"Who's at the door Carolyn?"

"It's Joe Haskell mother. I'm going to go outside and talk to him."

"Alright but don't stay out too long."

"I won't."

"Come on Joe." She said and taking my hand she led me down the path that led to the beach. When we got to the beach she turned towards me and I felt my breath catch at how beautiful she looked I the moonlight.

"Open your present Carolyn."

"Alright Joe." She said and proceeded to open it. I waited anxiously and breathed a sigh of relief when a wide smile broke across her face. 

"Oh Joe. It's beautiful."

"Here. Let me." I said and took it from her. I opened the clasp and slid the watch onto her wrist and fastened it but didn't let go right away."

"Come on Joe. Let's go to the party." She said and turned to go."

Carolyn wait." I said and turned her back around to face me.

"What is it Joe?"

"Nothing." I said and started to turn away but this time she was the one to grab my wrist and turn me around. Before I could say anything though She kissed me. Our lips met in a brief but tender kiss, which would be so unlike the kisses we would later share. Those kisses would be almost suffocating in their passion and later their moments together would be filled with awkward fumblings in the dark leaving them unsatisfied and wanting more.

And as he sat in the coffee shop thinking about their relationship his eyes met Maggie's from across the room and she smile a hesitant smile. He smiled shyly back and he knew with a certainty he would move on after the breakup but the memories would always remain.


End file.
